A Mischievous Trap
by kdeg3
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written from 6/28/12 - 7/1/12. Paragraphs by Maleficent written by Tumblr user mistress-of-all-e-v-i-l.


As Scamp scrambled up the dark castle stairway, a panicked **Lady** began to bolt up after him. "Scamp, Scamp!" she cried as she began to lose sight of her son. With no answer from Scamp, Lady grew even more anxious and ran up the winding stairs as fast as she could. She didn't like the looks of this place.

A rat had run in front of her family as they were walking around the castle, and Tramp had chased it away. Wanting to impress his dad, Scamp had yapped and chased the rat all the way up the creepy stairs. But he had gone too far.

**Maleficent** could feel that someone was in her castle. She was in her throne room when a puppy run in. She grabbed the intruder and looked at her raven. "Look at it, my pet, you have a new toy." The puppy was shaking so much that Maleficent laughed. Soon, however, another one entered the room. It looked angry with Maleficent and concerned with the puppy.

"Stop!" **Lady** yelped as she saw the scariest, most evil-looking thing she had ever seen. How she wished Tramp were here to protect her. She was petrified, but the sight of her poor son, whimpering and dangling by the creature's scrawny hand, gave her the courage to fight her off. "Drop. My. Son. Now," she said slowly, a look of hatred washing over her face.

**Maleficent** laughed. Nothing like a little fun to make her day. She made a cage appear in mid-air and put the puppy there. "Why should I?" she asked, looking to the dog with a cruel smile on her lips. "I already have something planned for him."

At her words, **Lady** growled and made a leap for the creature. Biting her arm, she was able to make her drop Scamp. "Scamp!" Lady yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE!" She kept her eyes on his scared face as he bolted down the staircase. Hopefully, he would get his father. As she was about to turn back to face the creature, however, Lady felt a sharp pain in her side.

How dare that dog attack her! **Maleficent** hit the dog with her staff and screamed to her slaves, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET THAT PUPPY!" She saw them run after him and turned to the dog. "Now it's only you and me, dog. I don't tolerate intruders in my castle."

**Lady** tried to recover from the blow and started growling furiously, staring at the witch and not daring to blink. For a brief second, she glanced out one of the windows and saw Scamp scamper off into crowds of people. She saw the witch's slaves look around for Scamp, and, upon seeing that he was gone, they headed back towards the castle. She could hear them stampeding back up the stairs. At least Scamp was safe, and hopefully he would fetch Tramp.

"Idiots," **Maleficent** said to herself when one of her slaves came back, saying that the puppy had run away. Maleficent turned to the dog that was growling at her and gave it a cruel smille. At least she could torture the dog, just for fun. "Take the dog to the Pain Chambers," she said to one of her servants.

**Lady** struggled as the witch's slaves picked her up and dragged her away. Just when she thought all hope was lost, Tramp busted through the window, growling and hair standing on end. "Tramp!" Lady screamed. He lunged for the witch and latched onto her neck. Lady watched in horror as he bit down. Hard. Blood began gushing from the witch's throat, and she dropped the stick she was holding in her hand. Tramp picked up the stick with his mouth and threw it out the window. The witch's slaves dropped Lady just as Tramp stampeded through them, and the pair ran down the castle staircase as fast as they could. When one of the servants came running behind them with a pitchfork, Tramp head-butted him, and they were at the castle door. Using old street tricks, Tramp closed and locked the door, and he and Lady ran off in the direction Scamp went. They were free, and safe.

**Maleficent** put her hand in the bleeding skin. She started to heal it with her magic. If that sword didn't kill her, a dog certainly couldn't. She cursed and went to her watching tower, knowing that it was too late to tell her servants to grab the dogs. She used her staff to conjure up a rain cloud to follow the dogs and hopefully electrocute them.

**Lady** and Tramp had slowed to a trot, looking over their shoulders and watching for the witch. Suddenly, Tramp yelled that there was a huge thundercloud heading for them. They both dove into a nearby shop and waited for 10 minutes until the cloud evaporated. When it was gone, they creeped out of the shop and looked at the castle. The witch was nowhere in sight. Straight ahead of them, Lady saw Scamp hiding in a bush, trembling. She ran over to him and comforted him. "It's okay now, Scamp, we're all safe." Giving one final look at the castle, the family walked home, relieved to have escaped the mischievous trap.


End file.
